Unexpected Blessings
by GeneaLady
Summary: Lucy knew that Ricky working with Ernie Kovacs would change their family for the better, but she didn't have any idea just how much that statement would ring true. Context relating to the series timeline and other fanfic in author's note.


**_Author's Note: This was actually written for ellenvictoria22's birthday, but I haven't published it til now because I was trying to decide if I wanted to continue it or stop where I did and do a sequel. I decided to stop it here, but there will likely be at least 1 sequel/companion fic to this story. This is a companion fic to her The Readhead and the Cuban._**

* * *

Lucy woke to the feeling of her husband's warm, naked body spooned up against her and smiled. So much had changed in the two months since Ernie Kovacs had given Ricky that television opportunity. He had finally pulled himself out of the funk he hadbeen in and all was right in their world again. Even Marco had spoken with her privately about how the "old" Ricky was back.

Unfortunately, Lucy's musings were interrupted by a sudden and intense feeling of nausea, causing her to bolt to the bathroom without even grabbing her robe. It was true that life in the Ricardo house was wonderful, but it had also been gripped with the flu over the past two weeks. Little Ricky had brought it home from school and then gave it to his father. Now, it was appearing that Lucy had it as well.

Ricky was jarred prematurely from a dead sleep by sudden movement of Lucy leaving the bed and looked up to see where she'd gone. "Lucy?" he asked to the empty room, only to be answered by the sounds of her getting sick in the bathroom.

Grabbing her night gown after putting on his own robe, he went to check on her.

"Well, I think it's safe to say everyone in the Ricardo house has noq gotten the flu," Lucy sighed as she finished brushing her teeth when she saw the concerned look on her husband's face behind her in the mirror.

"Do ya want your night gown?" Ricky asked her.

She nodded, taking it from him and slipping it on.

"How do ya feel now?" he asked, softly embracing her, hoping that vomiting had made her stomach settle.

"Better," Lucy answered after thinking a moment. "A bit tired and dizzy, but I don't feel sick anymore."

"Good," he smiled.

She nodded in agreement.

Glad that she was feeling at least a bit better, Ricky leaned down, placing strategic kisses on her forehead, nose, each cheek, her lips, and each side of her neck. "You dun't feel like ya have a fever," he cheekily observed.

"Oh, you," Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Com'on. Let's get ya back inta bed," he said, gently directing her back toward the bed.

"I can't. I need to get Little Ricky up for school and get his breakfast..." she argued as he tucked her in.

"No, you dun't," Ricky immediately argued. "He's jus' feelin' good enough ta go back ta school, you dun't want him ta get sick again, do ya?"

"No, you're right," Lucy admitted.

"Wait, what was that?" he teased her.

"Ricky Ricardo, don't you dare tease me when I'm sick!" she playfully pouted.

"Ok, honey," he laughed. "I'm gunna go get Little Ricky ready for school. You sleep til the doctor's office opens an' ya can call for an 'ppointment with Dr. Geherke."

"Ok," she replied, already shutting her eyes.

"I love you," Ricky said, kissing Lucy softly.

"I love you, too," she replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Little Ricky, time ta get up," Ricky said, knocking on his son's door.

"Where's Mami?" the boy asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"She's sick now, too," he explained. "We gotta take care a thin's 'round here an' take care of Mami. Can you help me with that, amigo?"

"Yes, Papi!" Little Ricky eagerly replied, jumping out of bed. "Can I at least say good morning to Mami?"

"I don't want you wakin' her up, she needs her sleep... but if she's awake ya can talk ta her from the door way," Ricky relented.

"Ok, Papi!" Little Ricky agreed.

"Whadda ya want for breakfast?" his father asked.

"Cereal's fine, Papi. You need to take care of Mami," Little Ricky said sweetly.

"How would ya like ta ask Mrs. Ramsey when she picks ya up from school if ya can go over an' play with Bruce til dinner," Ricky asked, ruffling the boy's already sleep tousled hair. "I dun't want ya practicin' your drums til Mami's feelin' better anyway."

"Ok, Papi," Little Ricky replied, happy to be able to play with his best friend, but also disappointed that he couldn't practice his drums.

"Alright, partner. Go say g'mornin' ta Mami, then get dressed an' meet me downstairs for breakfast," Ricky gently instructed.

"Ok, Papi!" the boy exclaimed before scampering off.

* * *

"Mami, are you awake?" Little Ricky softly asked, not wanting to wake her if she wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Lucy rubbed her eyes and moved to get out of bed. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, Mami," he cheerfully replied. "Papi said you need to stay in bed. He said you were sick so I just came to say good morning."

"Well aren't you sweet!" She tearfully exclaimed. "You better go get dressed and have breakfast. Have fun, be good, and learn something at school today."

"I will, Mami. I love you!" Little Ricky said, waiving from the door.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Lucy replied, blowing her son a kiss and settling back into bed.

* * *

"Do ya think ya can eat somethin'?" Ricky asked as he entered their bedroom, noticing that Lucy was awake.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Lucy smiled, seeing the tray that contained a plate of food and a vase with a single pink tulip in it.

"Jus' thought you needed some pamperin'" he shrugged, kissing her softly as he set down the tray.

Seeing the breakfast in front of her, Lucy couldn't help tearing up at the memory of the last time he had made it for her. "Oh, Ricky," she crooned.

"Little Ricky jus' had col' cereal an' milk, but I thought ya deserved somethin' a bit better... 'sides, it seemed ta work last time I made it for ya," he replied.

"It's very good," she complimented, taking a bite.

"Glad I haven't lost my touch," he winked.

"No, you definitely haven't," Lucy replied, nearly choking on her bite of omelet. "What time is it?"

"8:10," Ricky replied, looking at his watch.

"Then I suppose I should call Dr. Geherke to see if he has an opening," she said, looking for the doctor's number on the night stand.

"You do that, an' I'll take care a the dishes," he said, standing and taking her tray.

* * *

"Yes, this is Lucy Ricardo. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Geherke today if at all possible please," Lucy spoke when the receptionist answered.

"And what is your reason for the appointment, Mrs. Ricardo?" the woman on the other end of the line asked.

"The flu has gone around our house the past two weeks, and now I believe I have it," she replied.

"Let's see. He only has one opening today, at 10 o'clock," the receptionist informed her.

"I can make that," Lucy confirmed.

"Then we'll see you at 10 o'clock," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you," Lucy said, hanging up.

* * *

"Were ya able ta get an 'ppointment?" Ricky asked as he returned to the room, seeing Lucy gathering her clothes.

"10 o'clock," she replied.

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"You don't need to..." Lucy began

"I wanna," Ricky interrupted her.

"Alright," she smiled. "But we need to get going."

"Well, then we should probably share a shower," he proposed.

"You never know, I may get sick again..." Lucy challenged. "You wouldn't want me to throw up on your feet, now would you?"

"I'll risk it," Ricky winked.

The two undressed and showered, only exchanging a few touches and kisses between the real purpose of the shower, and dressed.

"Why don't you call the cab and I'll put on my face?" she suggested.

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs," he said, kissing her cheek before turning to leave.

* * *

"When will the cab be here?" Lucy asked, descending the stairs.

"Should be here any minute," Ricky replied. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Fine now," she shrugged. "Maybe it's trying to creep up on me gradually."

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Cab's here. Let's go."

* * *

"Lucy Ricardo for my 10 o'clock appointment with Dr. Geherke," she informed the receptionist once they arrived at Westport Memorial Hospital.

"He'll be right with you," the receptionist acknowledged her.

Ricky and spent the next few minutes discussing his upcoming show before a nurse came out and called her name.

"I'll be back, I love you," Lucy kissed him before leaving.

"I love you, too," Ricky replied before picking up a really old issue of Half Beat magazine.

* * *

"I must say, Mrs. Ricardo, In the fifteen years I've been a nurse, not once have I seen a woman come in suspecting she had the flu and kiss her husband before leaving the waiting room," the young nurse said.

Lucy just shrugged and smiled.

"But then again, most husbands don't look like yours," the nurse winked.

Lucy laughed and blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pride. She normally was un-nerved when another woman noticed Ricky's good looks, but they'd have to be blind not to and she was sure this woman meant nothing by it, so she just enjoyed the compliment on his behalf.

"The doctor will be right with you," the woman informed her.

"Thank you," Lucy replied.

Almost before the nurse could finish her statement, Dr. Geherke entered the room. "Well, Mrs. Ricardo," he greeted her. "I sure have been seeing a lot of your family these past two weeks."

"No kidding. You're a kind man, but we really do need to stop meeting like this," Lucy chuckled. "Fortunately I'm the last one... unless we've given it to the Mertzes."

Dr. Geherke laughed, "Well why don't you tell me about your symptoms? Everyone reacts to the flu differently."

"Well, I've been tired the past two weeks or so, but then again, taking care of a little boy and a husband with the flu isn't exactly an easy job," she began to explain. "Other than that, I've felt fine- until this morning. I woke up nauseous and vomited once. After that I felt fine again and was even able to eat the omelet my husband made for me."

"Well, let me examine you," The doctor began. "But I'd also like to take some blood for some routine tests. I know that the flu has been around your house, but that doesn't necessarily mean that's what you have. Sometimes just because it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, doesn't necessarily mean it's a duck. I'd rather not assume anything."

"Alright," Lucy agreed as the Dr. began his examination.

* * *

It was only a few minutes after Lucy had gone back for her doctor's appointment, when Ricky heard a woman ask the date so she could make out her check. He blanched when he heard the woman state that it was the 30th- May 30th.

"Mierda," he swore under his breath, hopefully quiet enough for no one in the room to hear him.

How on earth could he have forgotten the date?! But, come to think of it, Lucy didn't mentioned it either. Now he could only pray that, in the midst of caring for the family and, now her own illness, she had also forgotten. He could come up with something when he got into the city for rehearsal, but if he was busted before he had that chance, he'd be in the dog house... and this wasn't something he'd be able to talk himself out of easily like mowing down Lucy's flowers, or even forgetting their anniversary when they were in LA...

* * *

"Mrs. Ricardo," Dr. Geherke said, returning after he'd put in her blood sample. "I've got good news. You don't have the flu."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"However," the doctor continued. "I'm afraid your symptoms won't go away as quickly as if you did."

Lucy looked up at him concerned. What could possibly be wrong with her?

"You're pregnant," he happily informed her.

"I'm... what?" Lucy stammered in shock.

"Mrs. Ricardo," he said slowly for effect. "You are pregnant- about 8 weeks."

"Huh?...What?...How?" she stammered.

"Mrs. Ricardo, this is your fourth pregnancy and I've seen you interact with your husband, I'm sure you understand the what and the how," the doctor chuckled.

"But... I'm thirty-eight and I haven't conceived since my son seven years ago," she attempted to dismiss.

"Conceiving at your age is not unheard of, Mrs. Ricardo." Dr. Geherke informed her. "Less than one percent of women enter menopause by your age, which means that conception is a very real possibility, but unfortunately conception isn't an exact science. I can't tell you why you conceived at fairly regular intervals early in your marriage and then had a seven year span before your current pregnancy. I can only tell you that you are now indeed pregnant."

"But doctor... my age... my past miscarriages..." Lucy said, her shock suddenly giving way to fear.

"Mrs. Ricardo," the doctor said in a more quiet tone, pulling over a chair to sit next to her. "Given your age and conceptional history, I can understand your concern. I admit that the seven years it took you to conceive again may be cause for alarm, but I can also tell you that having a healthy pregnancy after two miscarriages, one of which was nearly half way through your pregnancy, is a sign that things will go well once again. Your records say that you smoke... stop immediately for the duration of your pregnancy- better yet, stop permanently. Allow your husband and son to help you around the house with anything labor intensive. You're also blessed with neighbors with whom you're close friends. I'm sure they'll gladly help you. Let them. I'll follow you closely and do everything I can to insure that this pregnancy goes as flawless as your last. I see you saw Dr. Joseph Harris for all three of your previous pregnancies when you were living in New York. I think I'll consult with him as well."

Lucy silently nodded, trying to take it all in.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your husband," Dr. Geherke winked as he stood to leave. "Congratulations again."

* * *

"Lucy, what did the doctor say?" Ricky said, walking toward his wife when he saw her enter the waiting room with a very strange look on her face.

"I don't have the flu," she told him honestly.

"Well that's good!" Ricky exclaimed. "Ya probably jus' overworked yourself takin' care a me an' Little Ricky."

"It's not that either..." she said.

"Well, then what is it?" Ricky said, now very concerned.

This wasn't the type of thing she wanted to tell him in the waiting room, but seeing the look on his face, she knew she had to put him at ease immediately... and to be honest, she couldn't wait to tell him, no matter what the circumstances.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said, just loud enough that she was sure he had heard her.

"You're pregnant?!" Ricky nearly yelled with happiness, gaining the attention of everyone within ear shot.

All it took was a tearful nod from Lucy for him to sweep her into his arms and twirl her around. Seeing the couples' happiness, everyone in the waiting room erupted in applause, causing both Ricky and Lucy to come back to reality.

"Let's get outta here," Ricky whispered, giving her a kiss that was much too short and chaste for his liking.

* * *

"I'm gonna have Marco handle rehearsal taday," Ricky informed his wife as they waited outside the hospital for the cab they'd called before leaving the waiting room.

"You don't have to do that," Lucy attempted to argue.

"I know," he said, finally giving her the kiss he had longed to. "I wanna. How 'bout we call the Ramseys an' have Little Ricky stay at their house tanight an' you can come down ta the club with me?"

"But tonight's a school night..." Lucy argued.

"So?" Ricky shrugged. "I wanna celebrate tanight, so why can't Little Ricky do somethin' special, too? We'll jus' tell the Ramseys we'll explain tamorrow. I'm sure when they hear our reason, they'll be fine with it."

"Alright," she relented.

"I love you so much!" Ricky rasped, tears shining in his eyes.

"I love you, too!" Lucy returned with equal emotion, wrapping her arms around him in a kiss that was, unfortunately, interrupted prematurely when the cab pulled up.

Once in the cab, the again soon-to-be parents made out like teenagers, not caring in the least about the grumbling cab driver.

* * *

"I better call Marco before he leaves for the club," Ricky said when they entered their house.

Lucy, contrary to popular belief, wasn't one to eavesdrop on Ricky's conversations on a frequent basis, but she just couldn't bare to leave his side, so she curled up into him as he dialed Marco's phone number.

"Hola, Rizo residence," Marco answered.

"Hola, Marco. It's Ricky. I need a favor," he spoke.

"Anything, Jefe," Marco offered, albeit a bit puzzled he didn't just talk to him at the club, at which he would be arriving shortly.

"I need ya ta run rehearsal taday. I'll be at the show as normal, but somethin' came up and I can't be there taday," Ricky explained without going into detail.

"What's wrong, Ricky?" his best friend and right hand man asked, dropping the affectionate business title, thinking this was a personal issue. Ricky rarely skipped out on rehearsal, especially on such late notice, so to say he was concerned was an understatement.

"It's ok. Go ahead and tell him so he doesn't worry," Lucy whispered into Ricky's ear that was opposite the phone. It was true that she would have preferred that Little Ricky and the Mertzes found at the same time as, if not before, the Rizos, but they were nearly as close, and Marco really needed to know so Ricky could get the day off.

"Nothin's wrong, amigo," he assured Marco. "We thought Lucy was comin' down with the flu this mornin' so I took her ta the doctor. Turns out it wasn't the flu. She's pregnant."

"She's what?!" Marco said in shock.

"That was my reaction," Ricky laughed. "Listen, go ahead an' tell Raquel, but dun't mention anythin' ta the rest a the boys. They'll know soon enough."

"Ok, Ricky," he promised. "Congratulations. I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks," he grinned into the phone.

"Hey, Jefe," Marco interjected before Ricky could hang up.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"Is Lucy gonna be at the show tonight?" Marco suspected.

"Yeah," Ricky smirked.

"I'll pick up her tulips for ya on the way in," Marco offered, anticipating Ricky's plans. "They'll be waiting for you in your office. You'll just have to fill out the card."

"Thanks," Ricky grinned, extremely grateful for his friend.

"I better call Betty," Lucy said when Ricky hung up the phone.

"I jus' hope they can get the boys settled down for bed tanight. I have a feeling they aren't gonna wanna go to bed," Ricky commented.

"I doubt it," Lucy laughed and couldn't help but smirk when Ricky curled into her, much as she'd done during his phone call.

"Ramsey residence," Betty answered.

"Betty, it's Lucy. I need a huge favor," she replied.

"Uh oh. What did you do now?" Betty asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing like that," Lucy laughed. "We were going to have Little Ricky ask you if it was alright if he went over to your house to play with Bruce until dinner. I know it's last minute notice and a school night, but something came up and we were wondering if he could actually spend the night instead. I'll explain tomorrow. In fact, how about you, Ralph, and Bruce come over for dinner?"

"Alright, Lucy," Betty said, a bit confused. "Clothes are not an issue. Bruce is practically the same size as little Ricky so he can wear his pajamas and clothes."

"Great, thanks so much. I owe you," Lucy replied gratefully.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?" Betty asked.

"I'm sure," Lucy assured her. "We'll explain tomorrow night. Tell Little Ricky we'll see him tomorrow after school."

"Alright," she relented, still really wanting details of what's going on. "See you then."

"Lucy, are ya really sure you're ok with tellin' people so soon?" Ricky asked.

"I know given the miscarriages and my age I probably should be worried, but right now I feel on top of the world and want everyone to know it. I can't explain it, but I have a very good feeling about this pregnancy. I've never felt this confident before. Dr. Geherke said that the fact that Little Ricky was born perfectly healthy was a good sign, and he was right," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you so much," Ricky said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you, too," Lucy whispered, before opening her mouth to her husband, allowing his tongue to dance with hers.

"Now, about that celebration..." he growled playfully when the kiss broke, causing her to giggle.

"Ricky! I can walk," she gasped in surprise when Ricky lifted her up into his arms.

"I know," he replied. "But I like carryin' ya an' I want ya ta be careful."

The two kissed passionately as Ricky slowly ascended the stairs to their bedroom, careful not to trip with the extremely precious cargo in his arms.

"I still can't believe it," he said as he laid Lucy on the bed, his eyes locked with hers.

"Me either," she whispered softly.

Once Lucy was settled comfortably on the bed, Ricky quickly, but gently, divested her of her clothing, eager to run his hands over her soon-to-be-changing body.

"You are so beautiful," Ricky whispered in awe, as if he was seeing her body for the first time.

Eager to be able to see her husband's body as well, Lucy removed his shirt and undershirt and ran her hands down the defined muscles of his shoulders, chest, and back before arriving at his belt buckle.

Sensing her desire, Ricky quickly got out of bed to shed his pants and boxers before returning to her side and wasted no time claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. As his tongue demanded entry into her mouth, his hands began to wander, eager to touch every inch of flesh that he could reach. When the need to breathe became mutually necessary, he trailed his kisses from his lips to her earlobe and her neck, causing her to purr in pleasure. While he whispered words of love and devotion in her ear, his hands moved south and gently cupped her breasts.

"Mmm..." she moaned in pleasure, arching her back as his finger tips caressed her nipples into stiff peaks.

"I can't wait ta watch ya breast feed again," Ricky whispered seductively, causing Lucy to tremble.

At her trembling, Ricky dipped his head and clamped his mouth around her left breast, sucking softly, while gently massaging her right.

"Oh, Ricky! Yes!" Lucy moaned, tossing her head back as he reversed his attentions.

Before long, he moved down, placing tender kisses on her stomach. After a few moments, Lucy felt a dampness on her stomach which she knew wasn't from Ricky's lips. It was then that she knew he was crying. Her own eyes filling with tears, she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair as he began talking to their unborn child.

Lucy was so caught up in the emotion of Ricky speaking to their unborn baby that she didn't realize he was continuing the pursuit of worshipping her body until she felt one of his fingers gently slip into her warm depths.

"Ooohhh..." she gasped, raising her hips toward his hand.

Seeing her face contorted in pleasure, he used his thumb to caress the bundle of nerves he knew would send her to the heights of pleasure and was almost instantly rewarded with her convulsing in orgasm.

"Ricky! Oh Ricky! Yes! Yes!" she gasped shards of pleasure shot through her entire body.

After giving her time to calm, Ricky leaned down and slipped his warm tongue into her womanly channel to taste her. Twenty years of practice was not lost on Ricky and Lucy began to moan intelligibly as soon as his tongue entered her. Not long after, she began to convulse and he drank her in hungrily.

"I love you," Ricky whispered softly as he crawled up beside Lucy, pulling her close.

"I love you, too," she murmured in return, turning her body into his to let him know she needed him.

Ricky gently rolled her on her back and positioned himself over her. As their eyes locked, he told her, in Spanish, everything that was in his heart. As he spoke, Lucy's eyes pooled with tears. It didn't matter that he didn't know what he said, the look in his eyes said it all.

Careful not to crush her, he gently kissed her tears away as he slowly entered her, savoring the moment.

"Oh, Ricky!" Lucy sighed as she felt her husband fill her.

As he began to move, Lucy moved her legs around Ricky's waist to bring him deeper, causing him to groan. As he moved faster, his lips sought hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and reveling in her sweetness.

The pair could have stayed like that forever, but all too soon the ecstasy of their passions began to build and they were soon shaking in the other's arms.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Ricky!" Lucy's screams could have been heard downstairs, had it been occupied.

"Oh, Lucy!" he groaned before dropping his head to Lucy's pillow, rambling in Spanish.

"Wow..." Lucy gasped, trying to calm her racing heart.

"You are definitely "wow"," Ricky chuckled before kissing her softly and moving off her.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Lucy whispered, caressing Ricky's cheek.

"I'm the lucky one," he replied, kissing her lips before noticing that her eyes were starting to drift shut.

* * *

Once he was sure Lucy was asleep, Ricky tucked the bedding around her, put on his robe and made his way downstairs. Walking into the den, he pulled out the phone book.

"Cucina Vivolo, how may I help you?" the woman on the other end of the line replied after just two rings.

"Yes," Ricky began. "I was wonderin' if you have any openin's for reservations tanight, about 5 o'clock."

"One moment, sir," the woman paused. "Yes, actually we did have a cancellation for this evening at 5 o'clock."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "That'll be a reservation for two under the name Ricardo."

"We'll see you and your dining companion at 5pm then," the woman confirmed.

"Thank you," Ricky said sincerely before hanging up.

Now that plans had been made for that evening, he, Lucy, and the baby needed lunch.

* * *

After heating up some leftover pork for Cuban sandwiches, Ricky quietly made his way up the stairs, not wanting to startle Lucy awake if she was still asleep. Seeing that she was, he gently set the tray down before kissing her lips softly.

"Baby, wake up," he whispered. "I brought lunch up."

"Huh?" Lucy asked sleepily. "Oh, you didn't have to do that. I could have come down."

"You were asleep." Ricky dismissed. "I had a phone call to make anyway."

"Oh?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow, as she pulled the sheet up over her.

"Made reservations for 5pm at Cucina Vivolo," he explained. "Figured we could dress here an' then go to dinner ta celebrate before the show."

"Oh, Ricky!" Lucy tearfully exclaimed before kissing him softly.

"Here," he said, placing the tray in front of her when the kiss broke. "Gotta keep up your strength.

"Cuban sandwiches!" Lucy chuckled. "How appropriate that the first meal I eat after learning I'm pregnant is Cuban food."

"I thought so," Ricky replied with a laugh.

As they ate, the pair didn't speak, but rather shared kisses and secret glances. No words were needed to know how the other was feeling.

"What do ya wanna do this afternoon?" Ricky asked when they'd finished eating.

"I know I've already taken two short ones already," Lucy said with a yawn, "But a nap sounds wonderful."

"Gotta get your rest," he said with a smirk. "We'll be up late tanight."

"Indeed," she returned, settling herself in Ricky's arms.

It wasn't long before the excitement, as well as physical exertion, of the day kicked in, and the two were soon fast asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Ricky woke and looked at his watch. As peaceful as she looked, he knew he had to wake Lucy if they wanted to make the train to get into the city for their reservation.

"Lucy, wake up. We need to start gettin' ready," he whispered after kissing her awake.

"Already?" she asked in return, stretching and smiling up at him.

"Well, I thought we should shower again," he winked.

"I suppose you're right," she laughed as they made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Not having to undress, Ricky immediately turned on the water to start warming it. "Is that warm enough?" he asked when Lucy had stepped in.

"Perfect," she sighed, letting the warm water wash over her. "Between taking care of you and Little Ricky the past couple weeks and being pregnant, it feels good to just relax."

"Let me wash you," Ricky whispered seductively.

Lucy didn't answer, but smiled coyly.

Forgoing the wash cloth, he soaped his hands heavily and then began massaging his way down his wife's body.

"Oh, Ricky... that feels so good!" she sighed in a mixture of relaxation and pleasure.

After she was rinsed, he continued his loving touches, paying the most attention to her breasts and stomach. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he gently rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh!" Lucy groaned in appreciative surprise.

Once her nipples were firm peaks, Ricky dipped down to her left into his mouth.

"Mmm... Ricky..." she hummed, her knees going slightly weak.

Smirking in male pride, he reversed his attentions, gaining an identical response. Not wanting her to get sore, he eventually moved his kisses back up to the ivory skin of her neck while his hand wandered down.

"Ricky!" Lucy exclaimed when his finger slipped between her folds.

As he made love to her with his finger, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders so she didn't lose balance in the onslaught of pleasure that Ricky was giving her. With his unoccupied arm, he held Lucy close and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue immediately demanding entrance into her mouth.

It wasn't long before she was convulsing in his arms. "Ohhh Ricky! Yes," she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the bathroom.

As her body calmed, he slid is finger out and pulled her to him, allowing Lucy to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Your turn," she seductively whispered, lathering her hands in the same way he had.

"Ahhh..." he hummed in approval as her soft fingers trailed over his defined muscles.

Before long, her touches had switched from washing to a sensual caress and were moving downward. Anticipating her destination, Ricky backed up against the shower wall for support.

"Oh, Lucy!" he exclaimed as her fingers gently encircled his quickly growing erection.

Lucy smiled. Ricky had been so attentive to her since they had gotten home from her doctor's appointment, she was happy to be able to pleasure him in return, and pleasure him, she did. It wasn't long before she felt his entire body stiffen.

"Lucy! I need you now!" he gasped.

Giving him a seductive smile, she carefully wrapped her legs around Ricky's waist and guided him into her. As they began to thrust against each other, they muffled their moans in the other's mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Ricky!" Lucy nearly screamed as they reached their climax together.

"We better get you outta here before you freeze," he chuckled when they had finally calmed.

"That'd never happen with your arms around me," she impishly replied.

"You can dress up here," he replied after kissing her softly. "I'll grab my tux and get dressed in the den."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Wear your black dress for me," Ricky softly requested.

"It'll never fit!" Lucy chuckled softly.

"You're not showin' yet," he replied, moving his hand over her stomach to prove his point. "It'll be fine."

"Well, I definitely won't be able to wear it on our anniversary this year," she commented.

"Nope," Ricky chuckled, kissing her softly. "It's worth it though... and you'll be absolutely gorgeous."

"It'll be worth it," Lucy replied. "But I don't know about the beautiful part."

"You know that I love seein' ya pregnant," Ricky whispered. "In fact, you're never more beautiful."

"If you say so," she shrugged.

"I do," he replied, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll meet ya downstairs."

* * *

As Lucy finished getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. Ricky was right, the dress did fit, although just barely. Tonight definitely wouldn't be the night for over indulging at dinner. If she did, she'd be terribly uncomfortable.

"What time will the cab be here, honey?" she asked, seeing Ricky sitting on the couch reading the paper as she walked downstairs.

"Any moment," Ricky said looking at his watch.

He kissed her softly and they made their way outside to wait for the cab.

* * *

"You look so beautiful," Ricky whispered for the fourth time since they left the house as they waited for their table.

"So you've told me," Lucy smirked.

"Jus' wanna make sure you don't forget," he shrugged. "Maybe if I tell ya enough now, you'll remember it when you're 9 months pregnant."

"I doubt it," she smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "But thank you anyway."

"Sir, Ma'am, your table is ready," the hostess interrupted them.

"Thank you," Ricky nodded, placing his hand on the small of Lucy's back and following the woman.

"May I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Water," Ricky and Lucy replied simultaneously, causing them to share an amused glance.

"I'm glad we did this," Lucy smiled at Ricky. "We don't do date nights very much anymore."

"As much as I love Little Ricky an' the new baby," he said placing a hand on her stomach under the table. "I do miss you comin' ta the club every night. It's just not same performin' without ya."

"I know, I miss it, too," she replied, kissing him softly.

The kiss broke when they noticed that their waitress had returned. "Are you ready to order?" she asked politely.

"Yes," Ricky nodded.

"I'll have the Mista Con Pollo," Lucy spoke.

"An' I'll have the ravioli," Ricky replied.

"I'll be back with your meals shortly," the woman replied before departing.

"I don't think I've ever known you to eat ravioli," Lucy commented, a bit surprised at her husband's meal choice.

"It was something I could pronounce. The only other thing I could was the spaghetti, and I didn't wanna be tempted ta share with ya," Ricky replied in a low tone.

"Too true!" she laughed.

"So how do ya think Little Ricky's gonna react ta news of the baby?" he asked.

"That's not what worries, me," she began. "I think he'll be thrilled. He's been begging us for a brother or sister for years. I think his tune will change when the baby cries all the time or when he can't play his drums because the baby is sleeping."

"True," Ricky chuckled. "Maybe we can move his drums inta the den."

"That's a good idea," Lucy nodded.

Moments later, the waitress returned with their meals and the conversation stopped, the pair preferring to instead to eat their meal in comfortable silence, speaking instead in shared glances and fed bites of food.

"We should get goin'" Ricky spoke when the waitress had brought their bill.

* * *

Lucy nodded and they paid and exited the restaurant to hail a cab.

"Club Babalu," Ricky told the cabbie once they were seated.

"I need to use the ladies room," Lucy spoke when they entered the club.

"Alright," he said, taking her into his arms. "I'll see ya after the show. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, claiming his lips in a firm kiss.

Ricky couldn't help but smile as he walked into the ballroom.

* * *

As soon as he entered the room, he was greeted with celebratory music. It was then that he noticed a sign hung on the back wall that read, "Happy Anniversary, Jefe!"

"Thanks guys!" Ricky said, surprised that they (or at least, likely, Marco) had remembered when he had forgotten. "I really 'ppreciate it, but I've got a surprise planned for Lucy after the show, so she can't see that. Marco, how'd practice go?"

"Great, Jefe," the man replied. "We're all set."

"Perfect." Ricky sighed with relief. "People should start comin' any minute. Can I talk ta ya for a minute in my office?"

"Sure, Jefe," he replied, leaving his place at the piano.

* * *

"Wow," Ricky said, when he noticed the two dozen pink tulips sitting on his desk. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Don't worry about it," Marco shrugged. "Figured the baby needed flowers, too. Consider it our first baby gift."

"Thanks," Ricky grinned, patting his friend on the back. "I 'ppreciate ya pickin' them up for me. Actually I'm glad I went with Lucy ta her 'ppointment. I totally forgot what taday was til I heard a lady in the waiting room ask what the date was. But I think Lucy forgot, too. She hasn't mentioned it."

"Dodged a bullet there, Jefe," Marco laughed.

"No kiddin'," he chuckled, sitting down to fill out the note card to go with the flowers.

"Hey, Jefe, are you really gonna..." Marco trailed off.

"Yup," he chuckled.

"She's gonna have your head," Marco observed.

"She should know me well enough by now," Ricky shrugged.

"I gotta get out there if I wanna give these to Lucy," Marco said, taking the flowers and walking out the door.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in her usual front row seat when she saw Marco come out from back stage carrying two dozen pink tulips.

"Oh my gosh!" she tearfully gasped.

"Ricky had a few things to do before the show so he wanted me to give you these," he said, handing her the flowers.

"How did he get those? I've been with him all day," Lucy asked.

"That's our little secret," Marco winked.

Lucy laughed.

"Congratulations," he whispered into her ear, pulling her into a brief hug.

"Thank you," Lucy replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

As Marco departed, Lucy took out the small white envelope that was tucked in the flowers. Inside, the card read:

_My gorgeous red head and darling baby,_

_Words cannot express how much I love you both. I am truly the luckiest man on earth._

_Your Latin Loverboy_

More tears ran down her face as she set the card down and looked up in time to catch her husband's gaze as he walked on stage. "I love you," he mouthed as he took his place a few feet directly in front of her.

The energy in the club was electric. Ricky was obviously flying on an emotional high and it showed in his performance, which had a direct impact on the crowd. As he took his bow after Babalu, the crowd, lead by Lucy, sprang to their feet in thundrous applause. Ricky grinned as he saw Lucy's equally wide grin of pride and love.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Twenty years ago tanight," Ricky began, trying his best not to smirk when he heard a soft gasp come from Lucy- it was obvious that she had also forgotten the significance of that date until that moment. "Twenty years ago tanight, I stepped onta this stage for the first time. While the band has gone through lots of changes since then, several of the guys you see behind me have been there from that first night. Would those men please stand an' take a bow."

As Ricky extended his hand back toward the band, Marco and several other men stood to take a bow as the crowd gave them a standing ovation as well.

"But this stage means a lot ta me for other reasons. There's one other person here that was there that night," Ricky continued. "When I stepped onta this stage for the first time, I saw the most beautiful girl in the worl' in the front row. When I introduced myself after the show, I knew my life had changed forever. Six months ta the day later, I proposed ta her on this stage. I'd like you ta meet my wife Lucy."

Blushing as bright as her hair, Lucy stood and took the hand that Ricky had extended to her. She took a small bow before kissing her husband's cheek, eliciting applause and whistles from the crowd. "You're going to pay for that," she whispered playfully in his ear.

"You haven't seen anythin' yet," he whispered back.

"It was also on this stage," Ricky again spoke to the audience. "Thirteen years later, nearly ta the day, that she tol' me we were 'spectin' our first child. Ricky Jr. is now seven years ol'. An' taday, she had more wonderful news for me. I couldn't be prouder to announce that Lucy an' I are 'spectin' our second baby 'round the first of the year."

At this news, the entire crowd, including the band, nearly screamed as they jumped to their feet. Their wild commotion gave Ricky and Lucy a moment to themselves.

"I can't believe you did that," she whispered, turning to him.

"I couldn't keep it in," he replied, his eyes brimming with tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she replied, forgetting the others in the room and wrapping her arms around him to kiss him passionately.

As the kiss broke, they noticed that the noise had died down considerably and most had returned to their seats. Ricky; however, had one more trick up his sleeve.

"The night Lucy tol' me she was gonna have our first baby," Ricky spoke once again to the audience. "I sang a song ta her called We're Having a Baby, My Baby and Me. It's only right that I sing it tanight."

As soon as he began to sing, both were filled with emotion, even more so than they were the first time they sang it. There were few times when Ricky, the consummate professional, struggled to keep it together while performing, but tonight was definitely one of those nights.

"Marco," he hollared, as the audience sprang to their feet for a forth time that evening. "La musica de baile!"

Immediately, the band began playing Rumba Matumba, causing both to chuckle.

"I can't believe you did this," Lucy said as they danced, tearing up once again. "You're wonderful."

"You deserve it," Ricky said as he dipped his head to claim her lips. "But I'm not so wonderful. I actually didn't remember that taday's the anniversary of the day we met til a lady out in the doctor's office waiting room asked what the date was."

"That's ok," she smiled. "I actually forgot until you started your speech."

"Figured since ya didn't say anythin'. Kinda glad, too," he laughed. "Wouldn't want ta be in the dog house tanight."

"I'm so happy about the baby, I think I could forgive you for almost anything right now," she smiled up at him.

"Com'on," he whispered as the song ended. "Let's go on the roof for a bit before we go home."

* * *

When they reached the roof, both Ricky and Lucy chuckled. Since having Little Ricky, Lucy rarely came to the club, so the piano bench that had been left up there through the early years of their marriage had been taken inside, but tonight it made a reappearance, no doubt thanks to Marco.

"I've been waitin' ta get ya alone all night," Ricky growled seductively as he pulled Lucy onto his lap.

"Mmm... Me, too," Lucy whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

As soon as their lips met, their mouths opened to each other, their tongues quickly dueling with each other. It wasn't long before Ricky was unable to keep his hands still and soon was running his hands over her body from her breasts down her legs.

"I love you so much," he mumbled as he moved his kisses to the lily white skin of her neck.

"Oh, Ricky!" she gasped. "I love you, too."

As he devoured her with his mouth, Ricky began moving his hands up the hem of her dress, desperate to touch more skin. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Lucy immediately turned in his lap so that she was facing him and undid his belt buckle before lowering his zipper.

Even before she touched him, Lucy's initiative made Ricky's blood run even hotter and he let out a lustful growl. He quickly reached under her dress and pulled down her lace panties. He remembered that Lucy had been quite amorous during her pregnancy with Little Ricky and was pleased that it appeared as if this one would have the same result.

"Oh, Ricky!" Lucy exclaimed as she slid him into her.

As she started a rhythm against him, Ricky immediately placed his arms on her hips and began speaking in Spanish, telling her everything that was in his heart.

"Oh, Ricky! Yes! Yes!" she moaned as she felt his hard shaft move in and out of her with the same rhythm that he danced with.

"Oh, Lucy!" he returned.

It wasn't long before they were both soaring into ecstasy and shaking against each other. As her orgasm subsided, Lucy slumped against Ricky's chest and he lovingly stroked her back.

"Let's go home," Ricky whispered as he softened.

Lucy nodded in agreement, got off his lap, and put on her panties. When their clothes were properly adjusted, they walked back downstairs arm in arm.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Ricky asked when they finally arrived home. He wanted to make love to his wife again, but he also thought that she would likely be tired. She wasn't used to staying up that late anymore, especially now that she was pregnant.

"I'd like to go to bed, but I'm not tired," Lucy impishly replied.

"Well then," Ricky raised his eye brows before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

"I'm glad to be home," Lucy whispered when Ricky had set her down near the bed.

"Me, too," he agreed as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress. "I could barely concentrate on performin'. All I could think about was how beautiful you are an' how much I love you."

"Oh, Ricky," she breathed, melting her lips to his.

As he opened his mouth so his tongue could dance with hers, he reached behind her to remove her bra, sliding his hands slowly down her bare back and pausing at her waist to remove her panties.

Lucy broke the kiss to kick off her shoes before returning to Ricky and removing his tie. Next, she leaned in to kiss him again as she slid his suit jacket down his arms. She couldn't help but smirk as his stomach muscles flexed as she removed his cumber-bun and unfastened his belt so she could remove his shirt. She resumed her kisses as she unbuttoned and removed his dress shirt, lovingly caressing his shoulders and arms as she did.

Ricky stepped back just long enough to remove his pants, boxers, and shoes before picking Lucy up and carrying her to bed. Once she was settled, he climbed in next to her and pulled her close.

"I love you," he whispered, his hands immediately going to her red curls.

"Oh, Ricky, I love you so much," she tearfully returned before leaning in to kiss him.

It wasn't long before their sweet kisses escalated and Ricky gently rolled Lucy onto her back. Once he rolled on top of her, careful to keep his weight off her stomach, he moved his kisses down, whispering to her in Spanish between nibbling on her ear and neck.

"Oh, Ricky..." Lucy moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access.

Slowly, he made his way down her body til he arrived at her left breast. He immediately took it in his mouth and began sucking gently has he massaged her right.

"Mmm..." she sighed happily, arching her back.

To avoid her getting sore, he soon reversed his attentions, causing her moaning to grow louder. He could tell that Lucy's passion was increasing so he continued lower, pausing at her stomach to talk to their baby as he had done when they made love after her doctor appointment.

Their romantic dinner and night at the club had heightened Lucy's emotions even more and tears ran down her face as he spoke to their baby. She could only pray that this pregnancy went as well as her last.

Soon, Ricky continued his path down Lucy's body, arriving at the brown curls that covered her womanhood. Not being able to resist for a moment longer, he lowered his head and dipped her tongue into her moist core.

"Oh, Ricky, YES! YES!" she yelled as she bucked her hips upward, which spurred Ricky on.

It wasn't long before Lucy began to convulse wildly and Ricky greedily drank her in.

"Ricky... please..." she breathlessly pleaded, still recovering from her first orgasm,but needing him instantly.

Lucy had give him so much in the past twenty years, and now another chance at fatherhood, Ricky would have given her the world in that moment, had she asked for it. Again carefully positioning himself over her body he gently guided himself into her, pausing for a moment to simply enjoy the sensation of being inside of her.

Locking eyes, Ricky gently began to thrust, as if he was afraid that she was going to break. Lucy; however, wanted to feel his movements completely and almost immediately brought her legs around his waist. Normally, such deep thrusts would make Lucy moan loudly, but she was captivated by the look in Ricky's eyes and rendered completely silent.

Seeing that he had her undivided attention, Ricky began speaking to her in Spanish, telling her how much he loved her and how much he already loved the baby that she was carrying. While her head may not have understood is words, her heart certainly did and they made her body quake and her heart melt.

The onslaught of physical pleasure she felt and the emotional bond they shared soon had Lucy hurling toward orgasm and Ricky quickened his pace so he could finish with her.

"Ricky! Ricky! Oh Ricky!" she yelled as her body began to tremble.

Even though they were alone in the house, Ricky captured her lips in a soul searing kiss as he flooded her with one final thrust.

"Oh, Ricky..." Lucy sighed breathlessly when he withdrew from her.

Not having any more words to convey how he felt about her, Ricky simply pulled her to him and guided her head to rest on his chest as he caressed her cheek with one hand and her arm with the other.

As his ministrations lulled her to sleep, Lucy's final thought was that she couldn't wait til tomorrow to tell their family and friends about the baby.


End file.
